La Mia Signora Dei Boschi
by Rikithedark77
Summary: Grimmjow Jagerjaques is a merchant that has stopped for rest in the small town of York. While there he learns of the fear the villagers have of the 'Faye' that reside in the eastern forest, but blows it off as petty superstition. Little does he know that these creatures are very real... and very dangerous. femichi
1. Chapter 1 Fairy Tales Are For Children

Disclaimer: I do own bleach, all rights and characters go to their respected owners.

_You'll regret not believing_

_In the Faye of this land,_

_For they are nasty creatures,_

_Who will take all they can._

_They strip a man down_

_Until he begs for his death._

_And they laugh in his weakness,_

_Never granting him rest._

_A children's tale told_

_Is what most men claim_

_But I assure you they're real_

_They must be to have fame._

_So beware when you boast_

_They don't at all give you fright,_

_For you will soon regret_

_On the moon of fourth night,_

_They will rip away wealth,_

_Take your child for dead._

_They'll hunt down your soul,_

_And your death you'll soon wed._

...

It was a warm autumn day with the sun shinning high up in the blue sea above the grassy plains. A merchant traveling by horse and cart wheeled his way down a dust path made by many a foot. On his left was a grand forest of colorful trees that reached out towards the sun, there ancient trunks were thick and winding; to his left was a field of tall grains that swayed in a similar fashion of waves. The man could spot the next town some miles down the path and he grinned in triumph that soon he would be tasting stew by a warm fireplace.

Grimmjow was pleased at the weather this autumn provided. It came with warm days with slight breezes and rains that caused rich harvests. As he traveled down the dirt road he admired the bright colors that coat the trees giving the forest an unearthly glow. One red leaf falls into his lap and he admires its deep tinge with a small smile. It always reminded him of good days filled with laughter and happy nights of dancing under a starry night sky.

Autumn had always been his favorite season. He remembered when he was only a small boy, how his mother would bake pumpkin pies with the ones that had been growing in the garden. His father would come home with a big grin gloating how much his horseshoes sold for in the market. His mother would wrap her delicate arms around him and congratulate his success with a warm smile. His father was a local blacksmith that lived in a town outside of New Shire where he met the love of his life, a florist, and they moved into a small village that supported peddlers and merchants. It was a great business for the family that provided wealth and a good living. Grimmjow was even safe to say that he was a spoiled kid. He was an only child that had the love and support of both parents with no one to share it with.

When he grew to be eighteen his father offered him a job as a blacksmith's apprentice only to be turned down when Grimmjow decided he wanted to travel as a merchant instead. He wanted to leave his small town and become a traveler, seeing the world had always been a dream of his. Both his parents were a bit apprehensive at this idea but knew once their son had a goal he always reached it, no matter how high the odds were against him.

It was about three months after that a merchant with red hair pulled back into a ponytail, and tribal tattoos that covered his tan skin rolled into town looking for a place to stay the night. Grimmjow saw his opportunity, and he offered the man his room along with free dinner and supplies. That night they discussed not only the tricks of the trade but the hardships of being a merchant with no guarantee that tomorrow would bring you enough to eat. Grimmjow allowed himself time but ultimately decided his fate was to be a life of a homeless wanderer. The man, Renji Abari, offered to take Grimmjow under his wing if he left with him the next day. The offer was gladly taken.

It had been three years since then and he made a solid living selling a variety of seeds, wool, and wood carvings he made himself. Regret for leaving his parents and the hope of ever marrying often toyed with his mind but the freedom he felt each day pushed down the thought of giving it all up. He was truly happy with the way he lived and wouldn't trade it for the world.

Before he knew it, the village of York was upon him and he set out to make arrangements for his few nights stay. He entered the local inn and paid for a room then stopped for that evening's dinner. Once all necessities were taken care of he ventured into the local marketplace to scope out what products were needed or in high demand. It seemed they had a variety of items, none of which he had with him, and were strongly supplied in raw foods and fish. However as he looked around he did notice one item in particular that every business had hanging for sale.

It was a small pendent.

It was no bigger than a child's palm and was circular in shape. It looked to be made of copper with its rusty gleam and cold surface. On it was carved something he couldn't read due to it being in a different language, and a flower he didn't recognize was carved along the side. It was shaped like a star with bright red along the outside; white descended down into the center only to merge into a pale yellow, three small stamens extended from the center. It was beautifully crafted by expert hands and Grimmjow could tell it had taken a great deal of time to make it, let alone the hundreds he's seen hanging outside every store window. It intrigued him to say the least. He'd never seen such a trinket before nor one so well made.

"Hey." a deep voice resonated in the air.

His attention was brought to a man with a straw hat and coveralls; a piece of long grass was hanging from the corner of his chapped lips. He had an impressive beard growing, it reached to about the top part of his chest as was the color of bear fur and about as scruffy. His face was covered in a thin layer of dirt and grime along with the rest of him. Besides that however, the man appeared to be friendly.

"Yeah?" He gruffly answered.

"Name's Tom." the man said with a lopsided grin, he extended his hand.

"Grimmjow." he responds, taking the offered hand. Tom's grip is strong and firm indicating that he did manual labor on an almost daily basis. Grimmjow guessed it was some type of farm work.

"You that merchant everyone's talkin' about?" Tom asked, the grass bobbing up and down with the movement.

"I suppose. Although I don't know why, I just got here."

The man cracked a smile. "Probably because it's a small town," he paused as if contemplating what he was going to say next. "Well, that and your hair..."

Grimmjow wanted to sigh but refrained. His hand streaked through his blue locks disheveling them more so then they were a minute ago. It was an unnatural trait yes, but it was his natural hair none the less and he displayed it proudly. His mother always used to say how much she loved his hair. He swore the woman would just sit there for hours and run her fingers through it. His father would always throw a fit, saying "his boy wasn't a doll".

"Yeah, it's always been like this." he answered.

His eyes once again strayed to the pendant. It was almost like the small piece of metal was calling out to him. The way it shined as his eyes hit it made him want to touch it. It was almost unnerving the way his body needed to hold it- to have it.

Tom smirked at his obvious desire. "Want ta buy that or something?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wooden pillar of the porch. "If so it'll be six silver pieces."

Grimmjow had to suppress his unnatural reaction and tried to play it off as mere curiosity.

"Actually I was hoping you could tell me what it says."

The piece of faded grass was removed from the man's mouth as he used it to point over his shoulder. "Lavidea would be able to tell you more about it than I could."

Grimmjow looked to where tom was pointing and his eyes landed on an older looking building. It was somewhat secluded from the others, and had to of been through hell with the way the windows were cracked and the wood was worn out with holes. Nailed to the roof was a sign that was in the same language as was on the pendent making him unable to determine what kind of a store it was.

"What does the sign say?"

Tom turned around to gaze at the store. Grimmjow failed to notice the way his orbs gained an unusual light. "It's Irish for, protect yourself." he said, brown eyes meeting blue as he once again asked, "you gonna buy that or what?"

Grimmjow was confused until he noticed that his hand was holding the pendent delicately. He briefly wondered when he removed it from the self it was on.

Quickly thanking the man he purchased the small trinket, and made his way to the rickety building. He held the pendent in his hands and admired it as he walked. It gleamed happily at him as he ran his rough fingers around the smooth edges. He was never one for shiny things, never having the desire for much other than the open air. This childish glee that swelled up within him was a new experience.

He was almost to the door when his body suddenly stopped.

Eyes- burning eyes were digging into his very soul and he found his feet felt like lead. The gaze was incredibly intense, holding him where he stood. He wanted to turn around or to at least move but his body proved useless. His eyes grew in slight panic and he felt as his fingers began to quiver. Whatever held him was cold, the feeling rippling up his spine and giving his skin Goosebumps. Dread filled him and his voice refused to speak, his throat tightening like a coiling snake. But as soon as it came...

The feeling was gone.

Grimmjow took in a big gulp of air and his body hunched over in relief. He whipped around to find whatever that was, but the streets remained unaffected. People continued to bustle about as if nothing had happened. Nothing gave away indication, making it impossible to discern whether others felt it to. Grimmjow clutched at his still flustered heart trying to calm down. For the first time in a while Grimmjow found himself drowning in the fear he once wanted to forget.

_"You dare cross me human!"_

_"No please!"_

_The flames engulfed everything._

_He felt so alone._

"Shit... Get yourself together Grimmjow." he straitened up and shook the memory from his thoughts, instead favoring to turn his attention to the store.

The door creaked in greeting when it opened.

A strong odor of white pine filled his nose as he entered the small room. There were twin shelves in the center stacked high with a random assortment of jars, boxes, and trinkets. Behind the front counter books aliened the racks all in different languages. He could recognize Greek and some Italian covers and could make out very few words but not enough to determine the content. On the walls by the door hung various paintings. They were very well done and he could see the curvy bodies of beautiful women with bright wings.

He knew right away what they were fairies. His mother used to tell him stories of such beings. They were wicked creatures that preyed on men's feeble hearts and played tricks for fun. His father would always roll his eyes at these tales and say what rubbish they were, claiming that if he'd not ever seen it, it didn't exist. Grimmjow briefly wondered what such beings of children's tales where doing being sold for a price much higher than anything he'd ever seen. Each piece was worth more than a week's wages and didn't even come with a frame to put them in.

"Can I help you?"

An old woman blanketed in a green shawl came into view. She was holding a basket in one hand while the other held a small flower looking similar to that he'd seen on the pendent he still held tightly in his right hand. His eyes watched as she put down her basket and placed the flower next to it on a wooden table.

"Yeah... I'm a merchant-"

"Of coarse you are." she chuckled in a dry, sarcastic manner, her grey eyes narrowing in displeasure.

Grimmjow's body immediately stiffened at the rather hostile display. Never had an older woman treated him so poorly before and he tried his best to not appear baffled at her behavior. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, and I'm staying here in town at the inn." she began to walk away, not seeming to be interested in what he had to say.

The first prickles of anger began to eat at him but he pushed them aside. "Hey," he took a step toward her. "I have a question about those pendants. Ya know, the ones made of-"

"I know them!" she cut him off.

She remained facing away from him and her body took on an almost defensive air. "I made them, why wouldn't I know them?"

Grimmjow was stunned. This fragile looking thing made all of those pendants? Each one was so lavishly crafted he'd thought they'd had been made by a expert craftsmen. It took years to be able to mold metal in such a way and it took time to learn. He remembered stories his father use to tell him about his long years learning how to become a blacksmith. He described it as one of the longest journeys he's ever had to take, hard and time consuming. He always said it took a great chunk out of his life.

"You made them all yourself?"

"Why, what's it to ya?" she snapped.

"What are they for?"

"For protection." she answered simply. Turning to her basket she began to pull out an assortment of plants and animal bones.

'Ah' Grimmjow realized. 'She's a witch'.

"Protection from what?" he asked.

Her eyes met his as she finally turned to face him. They were intense with an unusual fire and he found his stomach twisting. She began to walk toward him with purpose and caution in each step.

"Outsiders like you would never understand." it sounded like an accusation. She stopped before him and he realized how small she was compared to him; her frame bent over and weak with age.

"If you'd just tell me I might be able to." annoyance crept into his tone.

In answer a crinkled finger pointed to the far wall by the door, his eyes followed and landed on one of the last paintings. This one, he failed to notice, was actually in a wooden frame unlike the rest.

It was of a woman with long orange hair that was loosely braided and cascaded down one shoulder. She was scantly clothed in leaves of red and gold and it help set off her deep brown eyes. She was perched on the branch of an oak tree surrounded by the colors of fall, blues of the sky gently peeked through the gaps the leaves provided. She was stunning in appearance and he found himself wandering closer to get a better look. The wings on her back looked to be like that of a moth, the color an earthy brown with red and green swirls. She sat like a regal queen with her hands placed on her lap and her legs splayed out to the side. Her youthful face was set into a cute scowl which contrasted greatly with her royal beauty.

"Aki."

His daze was momentarily broken and he turned to the old woman who he failed to notice moved next to him.

"What?"

"Aki, the Faye of autumn. This is her time of reign." she pauses and looks outside at the many multicolor trees. "All these changes are the doing of Aki."

Grimmjow looked back to the painting in wonder. "You painted this?"

A prideful gleam appeared in her grey eyes. "Yes. You like it?"

"It's very well done. For not having a reference you've got quite the imagination, it's one of the-"

"Imagination?" she cut him off yet again. "Young man, I don't think you understand. Aki is one of the most respected and feared Faye that live in the eastern woodlands. She's not a made up creature, and I suggest you don't say such things out loud or your very soul be cursed." a boney finger was stabbed at his chest as she outright scolded him.

He found the urge to snort but refrained. The disrespect this foul hag dared to throw at him was beginning to make him angry.

"Look lady, I just came in here because someone told me you knew how to read this." he held his hand out to her, the pendent warm from being held for so long. The woman took it with an almost gentle touch as if fearing it would break if handled to roughly. Her eyes gazed over the item with a knowing stare.

"A ciallmhar an Faye ata ag lorg amach as triobloide. Shabhail fein o dhochar ag cur suas chreidimh. Be wise of the Faye who seeks out trouble. Save yourself from harm by taking up faith." she read, her words were hollow like she had repeated that same phrase thousands of times. Grimmjow gave the old woman a look and held his hand back out for the pendent he found himself wanting to hold again.

She handed it back to him as if knowing what he felt. "What about this flower, I've never seen it before."

"It is the amaryllis. Few have had the privilege to see it. They say that if a Faye has been near they will leave it as... A sort of warning." she yet again turned away from him and walked away. "Beware young man and hope your heart has not angered Aki, or her wrath you'll soon face." He stared after her for a moment before turning and waking out of the shop, a sense of unease filling him.

"Fairies are nothing but children's tales." he mutters to himself as the words of his father ring in his ears as if he heard them yesterday.

He is unaware of the brown eyes that watch him from a rooftop ledge. They narrow in anger at the quiet statement and fury swells from within her heart.

He'd regret those words.

...

Hello! This is an idea that came to me a few days ago and I'd thought I'd try it. I know I have two other stories I'm working on but this idea was too good to pass over. I'm not abandoning the other two by any means, just putting this one up to see if y'all want me to continue with it. Please tell me what you think.

My version of fairies is not what they have come to be known as but what they originally were, so their nature is very dark at heart. The poem at the top is mine, it's kinda what inspired this whole story. And btw all the fairies in this story are bleach characters and will be addressed by their names, the name Aki (which is Ichigo) is the title the villagers call her by, it's not her real name nor is the other titles you will hear throughout this story. Aki means autumn or bright, it's a Japanese unisex name.

Please review!

Thanks,

Dark77


	2. Chapter 2 My Fair Lady

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, all rights and characters go to their respected owners.

Arriving back at his rented room Grimmjow lies on the soft cot and sighs. He has yet to let go of the pendent and his desire to hold onto it eats at him, keeping his fingers locked tightly around it. He realizes he can't hold onto it forever but instincts tell him to keep it close. The added weight on his palm is comforting and he feels his tense body relax.

The crackling of the fire gains his attention and he watches as the flames dance. He never liked fire but the bright orange waves of heat keep his gaze locked onto them as they perform in their mesmerizing manor.

His eyes begin to droop.

_"Grimmjow don't go too far!" his mother called after him as the young boy ran out into the forest._

_He doesn't pay any mind to her words and giggles as he leaps over the rotted log of a fallen tree. In his hands are a bow and three small arrows each crafted by his grandfather for his birthday last Tuesday. He stops when he has reached a small stream, the birds around him calling out to one another in warning. He grins and loads up his bow, pulling the string back as far as it will go. His eyes search the sky carefully for prey, his weapon taunt and prepared to strike._

_Suddenly a flutter of wings is heard and Grimmjow spins on his heel._

_A bird unlike any he's seen before emerges from the trees with a lazing speed. His long wings are deep green with spots of white and black different from the rest of his body which is a bright blond. Grimmjow counts his luck that the bird has not spotted him yet, and prepares to fire._

_When the animal has drifted over him he lines up and let's go. The arrow stays true and zips through the air practically splitting it as it faithfully hits the target straight in the heart. A strong sense of pride swells inside the young boy as he races towards the falling bird. His legs can only carry him so fast but the adrenaline pumping through his veins as his first kill excites him enough to propel him forward. The thought of what his father would say when he showed him the bird buzzes through his mind and a grin of triumph spreads over his reddened cheeks._

_Without warning a shrill cry rings through the dense woodlands._

_A small woman comes flying through the underbrush, her long violet locks visible to a now stunned Grimmjow. He can see the rapid movement of her golden glowing wings as she rushes to help the dying bird._

_"Kisuke!" the small winged woman cried out as the bird fell from the sky. She screams as it hits the ground with a dull thud and hovers over the corpse with tears streaming down her coco skin. "No!" her tiny arms shake the creature that appears so much bigger than herself and her hysteria begins to fade into a sad acceptance._

_Grimmjow hasn't moved from the place his feet halted and watches as the fairy sobs in her grief. His own eyes fill with burning tears as the childhood instinct kicks in and he desperately wants to be in his mother's comforting arms. Small hiccupping sounds escape him, the thought of making the fairy sad plaguing his heart as it squeezes painfully in his small chest._

_"Yoru...ichi."_

_The boys head flips up and he stares in wonderment as the bird's feathers fade into limbs and the body shrinks to the size of the fairy woman. Wings of a silvery green appear from the tiny man's back, along with a faint glow. The boy wanders closer on instinct and watches the exchange with curious eyes, his hands gripping his bow tightly._

_"I'm right here darling." the fairy, Yoruichi, cups Kisuke's face in her hands as more tears flow freely from her stunning yellow eyes. Her voice is soft and broken, trying her best to sound stable for the blond man who's on his last breath. A weak arm lifts from the pool of blood that has flowed from the wound on Kisuke's chest and grabs onto the dark hand that strokes his cheek. "I... love... y-"_

_The last word is carried away with the wind and the fairy lays still, his arm falling back to the red earth surrounding him._

_"Nooooo! Kisuke! Don't leave me!" The tiny frame begins to shake with the new wave of sobs._

_Grimmjow falls to his knees as his first witness of death overwhelms him. Tremors befall his now exhausted body and he can only gaze ahead as the fairy, for the first time, notices his presence._

_"...you." Her eyes lock onto the bow still clutched in Grimmjow's hands._

_Her beautiful face contorts with pure, unadulterated rage as her once tiny body begins to triple in size. She is soon standing as tall as a human female and her practically naked form is displayed before the shivering boy who has shrunk back in fear. He can clearly see her golden wings are a pattern of swirls and shapes, each connecting to that of the other. Her skin is a light brown that glows in the light of the sun, her breasts and nether regions are covered with strange looking flowers and vines that weave around her hips and back. Her long hair is a royal purple and dances in the winds as her biting yellow stare is spared only for the blue haired child._

_"You did this!" voice like poison Grimmjow can only whimper as the truth cannot be denied._

_"You dare come into my home and cross me!"_

_Flames, intense as any sun, erupt from her tightly clenched fists. The hot fire licks at the air and its powerful heat causes the boy's eyes to water. His lungs take in thick smoke and he coughs out, "please!"_

_"NO!" the woman bellows. "You've taken him away from me!"_

_She cocks her fist back then propels it forward with great speed and strength, Grimmjow turns on instinct to run but is hit on the side of the back. A scream of intense pain rips from his mouth as the hungry fire begins to slowly devour him._

_"I will not show you mercy!"_

_The last thing he remembers is the voice of his mother, calm as it tells him it's only a nightmare._

Blue eyes fly open as Grimmjow sits up, his bed drenched with sweat. A groan is heard throughout the silent room as he drags his tired body out of bed to the pump located in the corner of the room. The cool water feels good as it hits his face and runs down his neck.

"Every time." he mutters.

This same dream came to haunt him every night. He blames it on the stories he often heard before bed each night as a child. The nightmares started around the age of seven and haven't left him since. Each time the flames get hotter, the images clearer...

The feelings more of a reality.

Leaning against the wall, the man exhales and watches as his breath spins in the air before dissipating into the dark moonlit room. He walks over to the window to watch the night at its prime before morning stole it away. The moon stood bright in the black sea of the sky and stars faintly shine in dotted bundles. The trees sway to some unknown tune as the breeze picks up and carries north, the reflective lake on the east ripples with it and distorts the image within it.

_"Mama, why does it get dark outside?"_

_A young Grimmjow is sitting on his mother's lap as they sit outside on the front porch steps. It's long been dark and the moon is high up in the sky. Grimmjow's father has gone to bed leaving the two to their own devices. _

_His mother smiles gently. "Don't you know it's when the fairies come out to dance?"_

_Grimmjow makes a face. "Why?"_

_"You like to have fun don't you," she responds running her dainty fingers through his bright blue locks. Her son nods as he relaxes into her gentle touches. "Well, so do the Faye. They say if you listen really closely you can hear their singing." she then cups her ear. "Can you hear them, Grimmjow?"_

_The boy leans forward in his mother's lap and listens to the still night air. "I don't hear anything." he whines._

_The woman laughs, wrapping her arms around him. "I can." she says._

_"What are they singing?" he questions, still skeptical due to years of his father and his ways of pushing such things aside instead favoring facts._

_His mother begins to sing with the night, her voice lovelier than any the young boy has heard. He loved it when his mother sang. His eyes begin to feel heavy and he leans back, his head resting on her chest as he listens to the song of the night fairies._

_**"Dancing in moonlight,**_

_**Our wings lift us up.**_

_**The winds kiss our cheeks,**_

_**And howls the wolf's pup.**_

_**The waters bow down,**_

_**And the waves do flow.**_

_**We sing our song,**_

_**As the stars they glow."**_

_The song ends and Grimmjow is sleeping peacefully in his mother's embrace._

The blue haired man smiles at the fond memory. He misses his mother and often longs to see her again, but his work takes too much time and money, only leaving him with enough to get by. He instead settles for the company of the moon, reminding him so much of his mother's smile and heart of gold. He remembers how she would often wander outside and gaze at the moon. Sometimes he would watch as she danced under its bright glow with such grace and happiness. Her dress would take on the shape of a morning glory as her body would spin, her arms held above her head. Her pale white hair looked like a moonbeam itself as it extended like a royal cape behind her as her dance continued with exotic twists and bows.

When it ended her seemingly magical appearance faded along with her smile, which dimmed just a tad. He would watch as she sat down on the steps of their porch as she would yet again just settle for gazing at the moon.

Sighing, Grimmjow turns away from the window and his past. Sleep is what his body now screams for now and he makes his way back to bed. Before he sits down he notices something is now on the stark whiteness of the sheets, standing out like a beacon in a fog.

"What the..."

His face pales at what he sees resting on the pillow where only minutes ago his head laid.

On his bed was a single amaryllis.

Hello! I know this chapter is a bit short but I had to introduce some key points to Grimmjow's past. I love Grimm's mum and she's an important element in this story so pay attention to her. And in case it wasn't quite clear Yoruichi is the Faye of the elements her role is minor at this point so I wouldn't worry about digging any deeper on her behalf. Please, please, please review! Even if it's only just to say hi I'd appreciate it if ya'll press that review button and reviewed. It gives me this happy feeling in my gut and it spreads to my fingers and makes them itch with typing fever.

I'd like to thank ichigo111kurosaki and Flucifer the Fallen for their lovely reviews. You guys made my day yesterday and made my fingers type double time to get this chapter out, I hope you guys enjoy it. And to Flucifer the Fallen that is a bit strange but at the same time I thought it was ironically funny.

Thanks,

Dark77


	3. Chapter 3 Your Dream, My Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. All rights and characters go to their respected owners.

Warnings: sex in this chapter, and some slight swearing. Don't say I didn't warn you.

"The hell?" Grimmjow picked up the flower with wide eyes. How in the world had it gotten there? He studied it for a moment wondering what it could mean.

_"They leave it as... A warning."_

Sitting heavily with his shoulders caved in Grimmjow gave a tired sigh. "This is just getting weird." he growls, throwing the delicate plant across the room where it smashes into the wall. The beautiful petals break off and gently glide to the dirty floor. Whoever thought to mess with him had another thing coming.

Grumpily, he lies back down in bed and stares at the ceiling with anger burning his eyes. If they sought out to scare him he wouldn't let them succeed. The thought of him being afraid of tiny mythical creatures was humorous but he wouldn't put it past a few villagers to attempt to make him believe in their little superstition. After all it was things like this that made villages hot spots for travelers and this brought in profit. If fairies were these peoples game then he was not going to play. The pendent was the only acception-

The pendent.

He leaped out of bed in realization that the small trinket was gone from his grasp. Tearing off the covers in a frenzy of unknown instincts, his hands began to grab at anything and everything. When the cot proved to be empty he then dropped to his hands and knees and began to search the dirt clad floor. 'Where is it!' his mind practically screeched in panic. His heart squeezed in an unfamiliar pattern as desperation to find his pendent seeped in.

...

A lone shadow stood outside the window completely undetected as she watched in sadistic glee as the man looked for his precious trinket. A smile spread across her unearthly face when the mortal hit his head on the table beside the nearly destroyed cot. The man was so amusing.

Her brown gaze was drawn to the object in her hand when it pulsed lightly as if sensing her presence. The words inscribed on the front glowed yellow and the spell casted upon it attempted to mix with her power, but was easily denied. She was indeed impressed with the magic the little item possessed, however it was no match for her strength.

On a human though...

"Is that what makes you search for it like a half starved man?" she whispers, running her fingers over its smooth surface.

If he thought to protect himself from her wrath with such a ridiculous toy then he was truly a fool.

"There is no protection from me." the figure hisses, flipping the pendent into the air and catching it in her hand before crushing it to dust and letting the night breeze carry it off into oblivion.

...

Morning sun began to peak over the horizon and Grimmjow had yet to find his pendent. He had torn the room apart and still no sign of it and the whole situation was beginning to irk him. Had it been stolen by the same person who placed the flower on his pillow?

He glares at his hand as if it was to blame.

He spends some time getting his room to an appropriate setting before venturing out into town. The dusty streets are almost bare of life at this time of day and he can't help but enjoy the peace and quiet, as opposed to the noisy bustling crowds that gather later on.

"Hey." a familiar voice calls.

Grimmjow turns to find Tom sitting on a chair by the porch of his shop, that same piece of grass hanging loosely in between chapped lips. He grins at him in the same friendly manor and waves the merchant over to him.

"Hey Tom." Grimmjow sits in the chair on the gruff man's right side.

"Heard you went to see Lydia yesterday."

Grimmjow snorts. "Yeah I saw her all right." the memory of the rude elder made his blood boil and he bit his tongue as the urge to swear rose within him.

Tom chuckled as he noticed the hostility. "Ah, I take it you weren't her favorite person." he then sighs in an apologetic way. "You'll have ta forgive her, the years she's lived have taught her to trust few and like fewer."

"I don't understand how she could expect her business to flourish; I've seen birthing women act more civil."

Tom bursts out laughing, the grass somehow bobbing up and down without falling. "Damn son, that's funny as hell." he then sobers a bit. "With the way things are around here I'd expect she'll never run out of business, sour attitude or not." He looks over at Grimmjow with a frown. "You don't believe in the Faye, am I right?"

"You could say that." the blue haired man replies stiffly.

_"Can you hear them sing, Grimmjow?"_

"My mother used to tell me stories when I was younger, about the fairies that controlled everything in nature, I can't say I believe in tales like that."

"Ah," Tom scratches under his chin. "That's understandable."

They sit in silence for a while, just staring at the small village as it begun to come alive. The older folks rose first, then the younger ones, until little children followed suit and soon everything was bustling with activity just like the day before. It reminded Grimmjow of his own childhood home. His mother would go to the village everyday and he would tag along, hoping for a treat at the bakery. The young woman would always brighten everyone's day with her flawless smile and charming personality. They would sometimes get free food or supplies when business was good, mostly from the male owners despite their wives' chagrin, but with his mother's beauty it was no wonder.

"So... You staying into tomorrow?" Tom broke into his train of thought.

"Yeah I'll probably be here a few days if I can. Old Parsleys' dying for some rest." he was, of course, referring to the horse that pulls his cart. His father's gift before he headed out with Renji. The animal was powerful but old age was beginning to catch up with him and Grimmjow wasn't sure where he was going to find another horse. It seemed like every town they stopped at; Old Parsley would rest longer and tire out quicker.

"Ya wanna come over for dinner? I got a few friends joining me tonight. It could be good for business to get yourself friendly with the locals."

A grin spreads across his face at the chance for a free meal. "Yeah, what's the missus making?" he inquires, noticing the ring around tom's finger.

There is long silence.

"... I'm gonna be making stew, nothing fancy I'm afraid." The normally energetic man is suddenly very gloomy.

"Um," Grimmjow isn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright."

It was his strange attitude shift that had Grimmjow rethinking his choice in joining the man for supper. "Ya know... I have to get ready for tomorrow. I can't make it when I have things I gotta take care of." he has the decency to look apologetic.

Tom had gone completely silent at this point, his eyes searching Grimmjow's face, for what exactly the merchant is unsure of. Tom had seemed so lively since Grimmjow first met him that the man before him now was a complete stranger. It had the blue haired man's gut twisting and churning in wariness at the change, and had him leaning forward in his seat a bit so if the need for a fight emerged he would be prepared to move quickly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he demands.

Tom's look turns to that of anger, his fists clenching. "Like what?!" he snarls.

This makes Grimmjow sneer. "What the hell are you so angry for?"

"Because people like you never understand!"

"Understand what? The Faye?!" Grimmjow roars. "the bloody fairytales you people hang on to because it's the only thing keeping money rolling into this shithole of a town?" he stands up, towering over the older male who has once again gone quiet.

"I have reason to believe in your so called 'fairytales'." tom says after a minute of silence, eyes now cold and biting.

The merchant is dumbfounded, believing that a man like Tom would have some sense about him. "Why? To believe in such things-"

"She killed them." tom's head bows in defeat. He suddenly looks so pathetic and old sitting in his rocking chair, the grey in his hair seeming more abundant and wrinkles claiming more of his face.

Grimmjow adopts a confused look. "What?"

When the man lifts his head, ever so slowly like it was a great effort, his expression startles Grimmjow. The eyes that bore into his are so full of sorrow and deep regret that the younger male nearly gasps. His lips are pulled in a tight line as if trying to hold in the words attempting to escape, that piece of faithful grass no longed there. When he does say something, however, the words are so dead and woeful that Grimmjow can't breathe.

"The Faye of winter... She killed my family."

...

When Grimmjow arrives back at his rented room at the inn his skin is pale, and his eyes wide. He had spent the reminder of the day either scoping out goods or selling his own. He had made a few weeks worth of food expenses, which was good, however he needed to up his game, maybe he would sell a few of his carvings tomorrow.

_"She killed them."_

He goes over to the window and gazes out over the lake. He had left Tom sitting on his porch, no more words said between them, and hadn't seen him the rest of the afternoon. Perhaps the farmer had hidden himself away in his shop or had gone to work in the fields, but either way Grimmjow didn't care. What he had said bothered him. It wasn't often his nightmares came to haunt him during the day but when they did it always left him drained; all that talk about fairies had his skin burning and eyes watering.

He sits on the bed with a piece of wood and his carving knife. Inspiration hasn't come to him for weeks, but he wanted to try something he hasn't carved before.

Besides, he needed the welcomed distraction.

His hands began to carefully scrape away wood, making the basic shape before the image conjured up in his mind began to come alive. Soft curves and a smooth texture gave way to a feminine appearance, and long strokes became thick, flowing hair.

_"Her name is Aki."_

The woodcarvers' eyes glazed over as his hands seemed to have a mind all their own. The fingers carve out lips that pull into a fierce scowl as her hands touch the flowers of October delicately. A gown made of silk slides down her womanly frame, hugging the hourglass figure only to ripple out like waves about her creamy legs. The eyes were next, hard and intense yet beautiful to gaze into if one wished to lose themselves in the brown abyss. Wings emerge from her back and spread out authoritatively, his hands spend time on the shape of the edges as they turn in an array of tears and cutouts making them appeared tattered.

_"The Faye of autumn."_

Her balance of ferocity and gentleness was astounding. She came together in a harmonious dance that allowed a different view of female nature. Grimmjow couldn't help but picture her style and the way she carried herself that emphasized a tamed beast.

He looked down at the figure of Aki in his hands. The wood doesn't capture her quite the way he was hoping it would, but it would still sell for a pretty penny in the marketplace.

Tired and completely drained, the blue haired merchant lies down on the soft cot and drifts off...

_**"Grimmjow..."**_

_The man stirs in the darkness. The voice calling to him is warm and gentle, like a summer's breeze. His eyes open and a dull light can be seen not to far away._

_**"Grimmjow."**_

_An image of a woman with white hair and bright blue eyes flash across the black surrounding him._

_**"Can you hear them, Grimmjow?"**_

_"Mom?" he questions. Her smile chases away some of the dark, and he can't help but feel safe. Warmth covers his body as he listens to his mother's faint whispers._

_**"Can you hear the fairies, Grimmjow?"**_

_Wings that shine like the moon._

_"Mom? Where are you?"_

_Her body dazzling, skin like snow._

_**"Can you hear them?"**_

_"Mom!"_

_**"The fairies..."**_

_The picture begins to fade away._

_"...mom."_

_When Grimmjow is next aware he is by a small lake in the woods; trees surround the glowing water like soldiers protecting a castle. It was unreal how the moon reflected off the still surface and the black sky was absent of any stars, giving the illusion of a deep tunnel leading to paradise. There is no life to be heard, everything is as still as death, and the vague thought of this being a dream nags at him._

_**"Black of night,**_

_**Hear my cry."**_

_He spins on his heal as singing is faintly heard through the chilled air. It's a soft and sinuous lull as it pulls on the breeze that has come out to play along with it. The tune is slow and patient and Grimmjow is washed in a sense of déjà vu. The voice reminds him of something important he should be able to remember, but the memory is kept just out of his grasp as if someone is holding it out of reach._

_**"Mother earth,**_

_**Come see why.**_

_**Here lays man,**_

_**Lost and bold."**_

_Blue eyes began to search for the source of the singing but it is only the merchant and the trees with the moon overhead. The unease begins to fill the man's chest and it tightens in fear as the once soft breeze chills and hardens, slapping against his skin._

_**"Let me play,**_

_**With his soul."**_

_The tune is no longer pleasant, taking a dark turn and the lovely voice is a great contrast to the lyrics. Feelings of anger and hate flow easily with the wind and a shiver slides down his back._

_**"Tear him down,**_

_**And leave him dead."**_

_Out of the corner of his vision a glowing figure has manifested about thirty feet away. When his eyes turn to it he can clearly make out a woman, her bright orange hair flopping carelessly about her. Realization has Grimmjow's blue eyes widening._

_**"Let me make,**_

_**His lasting bed."**_

_It struck him odd that, even though the distance between them, her voice sounded as if she was right in front of him. The yards separating them did nothing to prevent the sound of flowing words and heart filled music._

_"You're a strange man."_

_He whirls around to find the female now stood behind him. Her brown eyes slightly malicious as her gaze travels up and down his body._

_He didn't even see her move._

_As she stands before him now he is able to clearly see the Faye known as Aki, and it is Aki, he has no doubt in his mind. Her hair is long and is able to caress the ground as it flies freely, twin braids are the only tame thing about her as they start at the top of her head like a crown and merge together as they travel downwards to meet about halfway at mid back. Her skin is a lightly dusted tan and glows like ivory in the rays of the moon; it looks like silk and is no doubt just as soft. Her body is curvaceous and long, legs going on for miles and arms that followed suit. Her face was youthful as well as beautiful, pink lips pulled down in a scowl per usual and nose straight and dainty. The only thing adorning her body is the autumn leafs that twist together to create a makeshift covering, and a flimsy one at that, his male testosterone can't help but create an image in his mind of what would happen if her soft mounds broke through the flimsy plants._

_"Why so quiet human?"_

_His daze is broken at her patronizing tone and his automatic response kicks in._

_"It's not everyday I'm greeted by a whore." his instincts scream at him to watch his mouth, somehow sensing the danger this woman practically radiated like the sun._

_The Faye stays silent for a moment, studying him, and anger appears briefly in her eyes before she pushes it away in favor of riling him up more. "I didn't realize you were so shy about such things," her voice now teasing. "if you prefer, I could change."_

_Grimmjow was more than happy to agree, the way she was now he found to be too distracting, and went to voice it..._

_Until her hands ventured up to remove the leafs._

_"Wait!" he panics. "Don't take those off!" she pauses and looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you wanted me to." she replies in an innocent way, yet her lips curl in a deceitful manor. She's playing him and he doesn't like it. Her tricks are very unladylike but have that hint of ludicrous insanity to them that makes him extremely wary of her._

_"If you have to get naked to dress appropriately then just keep the damn twigs on." he growls._

_The woman laughs at his flustered answers, the sound is pleasing to Grimmjow's ears, and he can't help but feel like he's heard a familiar laugh, not one exactly like it, but very close._

_"Why are you here?"_

_She smiles wistfully, hands coming to rest on her hips as she cocks it to the side, a rather sassy move that has his eyes drawn to her curvy waist. "I know why, so why don't you? This is your dream you know." she smirks. "Or are you just that stupid?"_

_"Shut up!" he snaps, the will to hit her rising._

_"Tell me mortal," a strange light appears in her eyes. "Why did you allow me in?" she takes a few steps until she reaches his chest. "Do you... Desire me, perhaps?" her hands begin to rub his chest, fingers drawing lazy circles. His breath hitches as his heart pounds in his ribcage._

_"What are you doing...?"_

_Amusement takes over her facial expression. "What am I doing?" she throws his question back at him, all the while leaning up closer to his face. Grimmjow's arms come up to clutch hers in an attempt to push her away, but as soon as they touch he only finds himself bringing her closer to him. Her body is soft and warm, something he hasn't experienced before, being a traveling man he hadn't the time for romance, but finds he'd been missing out._

_"What are you waiting for?" the voice is deeper than before, seductive and husky as it tempts him like a forbidden fruit. "Kiss me."_

_He slams his mouth over hers and moans at the difference in texture; hers are so soft compared to his, so gentle. He bits at her bottom lip and loves the small whimper she produces, his groin hardening along with her rapid breathing. His arms encircle her and forces her closer, soft breasts pushing up against his pectorals and he growls possessively, one of his hands coming up to cup the burning flesh, while the other rips away the plants keeping her away from his eyes._

_"Ah!" she breaks away from the kiss when he grabs her ass and kneads it roughly, while the other hand has occupied itself by twisting a very erect nipple. He forcefully grabs her face again and takes the opportunity to plunder her mouth, his tongue tangling with hers in a battle for dominance he quickly won. Her hot cavern tasted like chocolate and almonds, sweet with just a hint of bitterness that mixed so well together. She moans when he forces her own tongue down and explores every crevice, every curve, and every area, with such skill one wouldn't have known it was his first. Instincts took over him like the devil himself and he suddenly found them on the grassy floor, her body spread out for him while he was between her thighs._

_"Human, don't- ah!" he cuts her off when he violently shoves two fingers into her leaking entrance. He finds that, control has long left his mind, only to be replaced by the male hunger for sex. She squirms underneath his weight like a helpless kitten and he can't get enough, power surging through him, making him feel like a predator about to devour his prey. His attention is brought to her face as she cries out when he hits her sweet spot. A red blush now dusts her cheeks and nose while her once brown eyes now look black, the lids falling down to half mast. Her kiss swollen lips have parted in order for her to pant._

_"Human-"_

_"Don't," his voice rough and dangerous. "Don't, call me that. My name is Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jagerjaques, and you either scream that or shut the hell up."_

_Her eyes widen at his demand, his ferocity is intense and she trembles in excitement. Her arms come to grab at his hair and he practically purrs with delight as her fingers run through the blue strands, tugging and scratching his scalp as they did so. Grimmjow grabs her thighs and forces them up to rest on either of his forearms and he lines himself up with her opening._

_"No, you don't underst-"_

_Everything else is cut off when his member penetrates her tight entrance with such power she's forced backwards and he has to hold her in place. The pace he sets is merciless and continues to pound into the hot cavern, its walls sucking him in and clenching around him. The creamy thighs that have dropped down to his waist constrict like a snake, making everything tighter. The utter bliss he feels drives him to kiss her again, his teeth biting down into her bottom lip until he tastes blood. Her moan of approval at his rough treatment has him grunting in satisfaction. He's so close now that the heat is building up to a breaking point and he thrusts in more franticly, moves becoming sloppy and careless._

_His lips find their way to Aki's neck and lick at the salt and sweat that has collected there, before his teeth clamp down with enough force to break the skin and once again warm and coppery liquid fills his mouth. His orgasm follows along with hers and the walls encasing his organ tremble and squeeze, milking him of everything._

_"Ah! Grimmjow!" she cries out, her hands digging into his scalp._

_His name on her tongue is so right to his ears. He wants her to say it again._

_"Say it."_

_"Grimmjow!"_

_"Again!"_

_"Grimmjow."_

_"Grimmjow."_

_**Grimmjow...**_

Grimmjow's eyes snap open.

Morning sun is shining through the window and he groans in realization that it was nothing but a dream. The feelings were so real and the images so vivid that he thought it to be a reality.

Sighing, he sits up, rubbing his eyes and ridding them of sleep. He rips off the sheets and his frustration shows with how he tosses them to the side rather violently. As he goes to get up a rather slimy feeling has him looking down to his crotch.

A big wet spot has appeared in his underwear.

"You gotta be kidding me."

...

The crowds today seemed bigger than usual and Grimmjow smirks at his luck. Big crowds meant big sales and he eagerly set up his make shift table with a variety of seeds, wool, baskets, and hats. He also pulled out a couple of his recent wood carvings to place near the back. One was of a bear that held a fish underneath its paw, his giant head thrown back in a roar of triumph. The swirling and wavy wood gave the illusion of rushing water that danced around the giant animal. Another was of two young boys fishing at a creek. Their bodies stood near the very edge with their poles dangling in the clear water where five or so fish could be seen swimming around. And lastly, the Faye Aki stood proud amongst the other objects looking regal and beautiful. He hadn't originally wanted to sell it but with the money this village brought with things like this, he didn't want to loose profit.

Plus the reminder of Aki was something he could live without.

He begins to fiddle with a basket in an attempt to distract himself from thinking such sinful thoughts, his groin ready to reawaken with the memory of lust filled brown eyes and a sweet voice calling his name.

"This is amazing."

Ears pick up on the hands that grasp the carving he'd placed only moments before. He doesn't bother to spare a glance at the person beside him. He was used to the way people reacted to his carvings.

Grimmjow had been unaware of his special talent until Renji had forced him to find something he was good at. "it takes more than a pretty face to sell goods, you also gotta have a knack for making yourself stand out." is what the man would always say as he bragged about his hand crafted one-of-a-kind buttons. Grimmjow wasn't exactly sure how such a strong looking man had a knack for button making, but even he had to admit that Renji's buttons were the best money could buy.

"Did you make this?" the same voice inquires.

Out of a whim, and something urging him to do so, he turns to face the source of the voice and his eyes are greeted by bright brown gems. They glitter up in amusement at him as if they hear the breath that hitches in surprise. His blue eyed gaze travels over her body, curvy and feminine. She stands tall and is only a few inches shorter than he, a quality Grimmjow finds he enjoys very much. She's clothed in a dark green dress that hugs her figure in a way that can only be alluring and extremely attractive. She's very stunning and Grimmjow wonders what she's doing in such a small village when it looked like she could be royalty.

"hello." the girl said her voice like a calming stream. She holds out a creamy colored hand to him and he hesitantly takes it. Her skin is softer than the finest of silk and her hand is so dainty compared to his own.

"Grimmjow Jagerjaques." he introduces politely. A small blush smears over his cheeks as the girl smiles at him.

Her orange colored hair sways in the wind.

"My name is Ichigo."

...

Ha-ha! Sooooo what do you think? The fated meeting has finally arrived! Please review people! I've been noticing plenty of favs and follows but have only gotten seven reviews. What's up with that? *tears well up in eyes* please review, please! I'm begging! As for those who did review thank you all! I hope this chapter was enjoyable and I tried to make it longer than the first two. And if you guys want to suggest something please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm open for ideas to put in. And this was my first ever 'sex scene' so if it's not all hot and steamy good then I'm sorry, I'll try better next time.

Thanks,

Dark77


End file.
